It is well-known in the manufacturing industry to use automated modular tooling to engage and move various workpieces to predetermined locations for performing various machining on and/or assembling of the workpieces. Such automated modular tooling may comprise adjustable arms, boom rods, and/or various clamps and elbows which are ultimately connected to various workpiece-engaging devices, such as vacuum cups, grippers, clamps, etc. The automated modular tooling may also be connected to larger boom rods or bars that are in turn connected to robotic arms, manipulators, or other machinery, such as stamping presses. Thus, the workpiece-engaging devices engage the workpiece at one end of the automated modular tooling, while the other end of the automated modular tooling is connected to a robotic arm or manipulator for moving the workpiece to a desired location.
When assembling the automated modular tooling, the assembler must determine where the workpiece-engaging device, such as the vacuum cups, grippers, and/or clamps, are to be located relative to the workpiece. To accomplish this task, the assembler must determine the length, spacing, and angular orientation in which the individual pieces of the automated modular tooling should be assembled in order for the vacuum cups, grippers, and/or clamps to be properly positioned in a predetermined geometric orientation. This is typically accomplished by utilizing a sample workpiece as a gauge so that the assembler can determine the proper position of the automated modular tooling. This is a costly and timely process, as the assembler must obtain a sample workpiece from the end user, and the assembler must either use the actual workpiece as a gauge, or the assembler must create a model of the sample workpiece if the end user cannot provide the assembler with a sample workpiece. Either way, the assembler must use an actual workpiece or model of the workpiece in order to assemble the automated modular tooling. Coordinating, receiving, handling, preparing, and storing the workpiece and/or the model of the workpiece adds time and cost to the process of assembling the automated modular tooling.
The size and weight of such workpieces can also create problems for the assembler. For instance, in the automotive industry, such workpieces may comprise large sheet metal panels such as fenders, doors, and hoods of automobiles. Handling such large workpiece samples or models can be rather difficult, especially if the workpiece or model is large in size and/or heavy in weight. When the workpiece or model is large and/or heavy, such workpieces or models typically require two or more assemblers in which to manipulate the workpiece or model into its proper position for assembling the automated modular tooling. By requiring two or more assemblers to handle such workpieces or models, the cost and time of assembling the automated modular tooling is increased.
The disadvantages in using a sample workpiece or model in assembling and positioning automated modular tooling, as noted above, leads to inefficiencies in the assembling and positioning of the automated modular tooling that are undesirable in an industrial environment. It would be desirable to create a method and apparatus for accurately assembling and positioning automated modular tooling without the use or need of a sample workpiece or model of the workpiece.